


not this time, don’t be gone now

by NiamhM101



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Jerry dies and everyone is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Jerry Mouse is dead for real this time, and Tom Cat doesn’t want to believe it





	not this time, don’t be gone now

The house had caved in again due to another classic Tom and Jerry chase.

It was nearly the same as before, only this time the mouse wasn’t emerging from the rubble.

Tom didn’t want to think the worst, Jerry had shoved him out of the way as the house had started to come down but that didn’t mean his mouse friend wasn’t okay.

Spike and Butch searched the remains, lifting up debris and endlessly calling out Jerry’s name.

Until the black cat noticed something sticking out, and quietly gasped. 

Tom feared the worst, and he rushed over and pulled up the large bit of debris only to be faced with his worst nightmare.

Jerry was lying there, and he wasn’t moving or breathing.

He couldn’t be gone, Tom didn’t want to have to believe it.

“He’s gone, pal,” Spike said quietly.

The house cat couldn’t do anything more than cry, and hold the mouse’s lifeless body close to him.

Why couldn’t it have been him to die? Jerry didn’t deserve this, he had saved his life.

Tom thought it was the most unfair and selfish thing to ever happen to him.

He had been whacked with brooms, kicked out of the house, chased and beaten by Spike, beaten by at least a hundred other animals in defence of his mouse friend.

But this was the worst pain he had ever felt and it wasn’t even physical.

“We need to get going. They’ll never let us stay with them after this,” Spike said. “My boy will be okay with them.”

The bulldog was having a hard time with it as well, judging by the way he had to wipe away the tears that kept coming to his eyes.

Butch struggled too, because yes at some point he had planned to eat the mouse, Jerry would take care of the black alley cat in the winter months to make sure he didn’t freeze or starve to death.

Who could he go to for help now? Who would even care to make sure he was okay?

But Tom had a lot of history with Jerry, ever since they met. It was explosive right from the beginning but they truly did care about each other.

That’s what made it so hard for Tom to say goodbye, to leave his best friend behind as he left the site of the destroyed household behind for his owners to find along with a dead mouse.

At least now they might get pets that wouldn’t destroy the house, and no mice as troublesome (or fun) as Jerry Mouse.


End file.
